The present invention relates to de-icing systems at airports or airfields, wherein de-icing solution is applied to aircraft during cold weather. The present invention also relates to decontamination systems, wherein a decontamination medium is applied to aircraft, such as military aircraft, or to other vehicles.
Conventional methods and arrangements for the de-icing and anti-icing of aircraft typically involve truck-based systems, whereby the airplane is positioned and the truck de-icers are maneuvered to begin spraying de-icing and/or anti-icing fluids on the planes. Typically, deicing fluid/water solutions are stored and/or mixed at a central location.
Conventional systems use a standard 50xe2x80x9450 de-icing fluid/water mixture regardless of weather conditions, plane conditions, etc. The 50xe2x80x9450 mixture is purchased in bulk quantities and stored at a central location. Conventional systems typically use de-icing tank trucks that fill at the central location, then drive to the de-icing areas (often at the gate aprons) to apply the fluids.
In view of the foregoing, a need has thus been recognized in connection with improving the efficiency of de-icing fluid use and with reducing potential adverse environmental impacts.
It is also the case that today, military units face growing threats in connection with terrorism and related acts of aggression. New demands are thus imposed on defense plans and plans of action, such that combat, transport and CRAF aircraft are bound to be affected. In this posture, a need has been recognized in connection with the development of a multi-functional, single-point system for the deicing, decontamination and corrosion control of such airframes.
In accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention, a choice of forced air and/or mixtures of varying proportions of de-icing fluid and water may be used to optimize the process as well as to reduce materials costs and environmental impacts. Other attendant advantages in include a reduction in the need for labor (as compared to truck-based or other conventional operations), an improvement in the consistency of the application of solutions of de-icing fluid and water as well as in quality control, and the capability of increasing the throughput of aircraft.
Thus, instead of mixing the de-icing fluid with water at a central location and sending the same mix to all aircraft being de-iced in the general area, it is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention for a system to provide for the mixing of de-icing fluid into water at each set of booms. This allows for a more precise mix of fluids to be applied to individual planes, based on considerations associated with each plane, such as the specific amounts of snow/ice accumulation on a plane. In turn, this reduces the quantity of fluids used and precludes the need to dump fluids every time a change to the mix is desired, saving additional fluid costs and reducing potential adverse environmental impacts.
Also broadly contemplated herein is a system such as that just described which further incorporates a capability for the decontamination of aircraft and/or other vehicles (such as large military vehicles, e.g., tanks).
Generally, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for applying fluid to aircraft, the system comprising: at least one arrangement for directing fluid towards aircraft; an input arrangement for providing fluid to the at least one fluid directing arrangement; the input arrangement: comprising: an arrangement for facilitating the mixing of at least two fluids; and an arrangement for providing a mixture of at least two fluids to the at least one fluid directing arrangement; a control arrangement for selectably controlling the respective proportions of fluids in a mixture of at least two fluids, wherein the control arrangement is adapted to facilitate the selective provision of different fluid mixtures to different aircraft.
Further, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention a system for applying fluid to military vehicles, the system comprising: at least one arrangement for directing fluid towards a military vehicle; an input arrangement for providing fluid to the at least one fluid directing arrangement; the input arrangement comprising: an arrangement for facilitating the mixing of at least two fluids, one of the at least two fluids comprising decontaminating fluid or cleaning fluid; and an arrangement for providing a mixture of at least two fluids to the at least one fluid directing arrangement; a control arrangement for selectably controlling the respective proportions of fluids in a mixture of at least two fluids, wherein the control arrangement is adapted to facilitate the selective provision of different fluid mixtures to different aircraft.
Additionally, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of applying fluid to aircraft, the method comprising the steps of: mixing at least two fluids; directing the mixture of at least two fluids towards aircraft; and selectably controlling the respective proportions of fluids in the mixture of at least two fluids, whereby the selective provision of different fluid mixtures to different aircraft is facilitated.
Furthermore, there is broadly contemplated in accordance with at least one presently preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of applying fluid to military vehicles, the method comprising the steps of: mixing at least two fluids, one of the at least two fluids comprising decontaminating fluid or cleaning fluid; directing the mixture of at least two fluids towards at least one military vehicle; and selectably controlling the respective proportions of fluids in a mixture of at least two fluids, whereby the selective provision of different fluid mixtures to different military vehicles is facilitated.